Una Profecía, un destino, una decisión (James Sirius Potter)
by VictoireWD
Summary: Victoria Warrenstern cursa su quinto año lidiando con su némesis James Potter, con acontecimientos extraños y con el amor. Una apuesta cambiará todo, habrán muchos obstáculos, pero, ¿seran suficientes para separar a dos personas que se aman? El dice blanco, ella dice negro, ella dice arriba, el dice abajo, pero hay algo en lo que coinciden: el dice te amo, ella también.
1. Prefacio

_**PREFACIO**_  
_ Una gran tormenta se acercaba. Un joven Salazar Slytherin caminaba a través del temido ''Bosque Negro'' que separaba la aldea de Irmenia de la de Welthon. Slytherin no se veia feliz, parecía apurado y disgustado._  
_ Mientras tanto en una pequeña casa con techo de paja, una apuesta mujer que aparentaba unos 20 o 25 años, con el cabello negro largo y un poco ondulado en las puntas, y unos ojos verdes que parecian esmeraldas se hallaba sentada en una pequeña mesa redonda frente a un anciano. Este vestía una túnica larga y descolorida, y llevaba en su cabeza lo que parecía un turbante._  
_ Un gran estruendo se escucho, seguido de una luz visible a través de las aberturas que podrían llamarse ventanas; en ese preciso momento un joven alto y fornido, con el cabello castaño entró a la habitación._  
_-Salazar, tiempo sin verte-dijo la mujer en un tono un poco melancólico._  
_-Morgana, siempre es agradable verte -respondió el hombre con una pizca de sarcasmo._  
_-Lo mismo digo Salazar._  
_-Entonces, habla ahora, antes de que me arrepienta de mi viaje hasta aquí. No es nada fácil internarse en el bosque negro sin levantar sospechas-advirtió Salazar al anciano hombre._  
_-Bueno, lo he llamado, honorable señor, para advertirlo de un complot en su contra, dijo el anciano mientras los relámpagos iluminaban su rostro y anunciaban la lluvia._  
_-No entiendo-dijo la pelinegra- por que me has llamado a mi si lo importante es el- Parecía que su amabilidad y paciencia se esfumarían por arte de magia en cualquier momento._  
_- Morgana, querida Morgana- contestó el anciano en un tono soñador- tu papel aquí se reduce a presenciar lo que hoy podría pasar._  
_¿Lo que hoy podría pasar?-preguntó el hombre_  
_-Cada vez que una tormenta como esta se acerca, suelo tener visiones o premoniciones. Una noche como esta anuncié a Merlín que su más fiel discípula se revelaría contra él.-Respondió el hombre mayor._  
_¿Con que fuiste tú el traidor? Pagarás por eso_  
_ La mujer estaba a punto de sacar su varita y lanzarle una maldición al hombre, cuando el mas joven la detuvo: Espera, no ahora, mira sus ojos. Ambos lo miraron; el anciano tenía los ojos en blanco y comenzó a temblar, como si sufriera convulsiones. Los relámpagos aumentaron, y también los rayos._  
_ De repente una voz comenzó a salir de la boca del anciano. Era distinta, mas grave y áspera. Parecía no ser dirigida a nadie en especial._  
_ ''Luego de cientos de solsticios de verano nacerá una niña, descendiente del rey de las serpientes y aquella quien osó a enfrentar a Merlín. Tendrá el poder para vencer a quien se interponga en su camino y controlará a las serpientes, los leones, las águilas y los tejones, incluso a todo el mundo mágico. Pero no será tan fácil, en el anterior solsticio de invierno nacerá el único capaz de luchar contra la niña en igualdad de condiciones. Solo uno vencerá y tendrá el poder sobre todo, el otro morirá. Uno de ellos tendrá la luz en su interior, mientras que el otro la oscuridad. El destino de todos recae sobre ellos''_  
_ El anciano pareció recobrar la conciencia, los relámpagos cesaron y todo volvió a la normalidad._  
_¿Por qué me miran así? Vamos, no es tan impresionante que yo haya anunciado la batalla a Merlín-dijo el anciano._  
_ Estaba claro, que el no tenía conciencia sobre lo que había dicho. Morgana y Salazar le dijeron que tenían cosas más importante que hacer y se retiraron, muy confusos, de aquella casa, sin decir otra palabra._

_ En ese momento, en un cuarto lleno de bolas de cristal con una especie de vapor plateado en su interior, una nueva aparecía en una esquina y tenía un nombre: Victoria Ravena Warrenstern, heredera de Slytherin._


	2. Capítulo I: Como todo comenzó

Capítulo I: Como todo comenzó.

Era un miércoles como cualquier otro. En un departamento de la ciudad de Londres vivía una niña de unos 11 años. Su nombre era Victoria Warrenstern; tenía el cabello lacio y largo hasta la cadera, de un castaño oscuro. Miraba a través de los inmensos ventanales de su departamento la ciudad de Londres. A pesar de que era verano, era un día gris y nublado. Sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda se reflejaban en el vidrio. Estaba un poco triste porque su madre, Anne Davies, estaba de viaje con su equipo de quidditch, las ''Arpías de Holyhead'', su madre era guardiana del equipo por lo que viajaba frecuentemente, y si no viajaba se la pasaba concentrada entrenando. Era una mujer alta, con rasgos finos, unos grandes ojos azules y el pelo de un castaño rojizo. Su padre, Frederick Warrenstern, era un hombre alto y fornido, de aspecto severo, con unos ojos pequeños y verdes, pero de un verde más apagado, y su cabello era de un castaño claro. El trabajaba en el Ministerio de la Magia, en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, por lo que también se mantenía bastante ocupado y fuera de casa.

La mayor parte del tiempo estaba en casa de sus padrinos, los Malfoy. Para ella, eran su segunda familia, Scorpius era como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Solía pasar más tiempo con ellos que con su propia familia.

La niña decidió abrir uno de los ventanales para que entrara un poco de aire y se fue por un vaso de agua, cuando volvió, vio que sobre el sofá blanco de terciopelo había una lechuza con una carta. Esperanzada de que fuera una carta de sus padres la abrió enseguida, pero lo que vio la sorprendió incluso más; era una carta de Hogwarts.

Eso le cambio la tarde, estuvo feliz y ansiando que su padre llegara del trabajo para enseñársela, y por supuesto que quería comprar las cosas en ese preciso instante; si hay algo que a Victoria le faltaba y le faltó toda su vida era paciencia. No era una niña malcriada, pero era muy impaciente.

Esa noche su padre llegó y le prometió llevarla el próximo domingo a comprar las cosas. Mientras tanto le anunció que por el resto de la semana se quedaría en la casa de los Malfoy, algo que la alegró profundamente, ella amaba quedarse allí.

Al día siguiente su padre la llevo a la casa de los Malfoy. Lo primero que hizo fue contarle a Scorpius de la llegada de su carta, el estaba feliz, puesto que su carta había llegado esa misma mañana.

La semana transcurrió tranquila y llegó el tan esperado domingo. Su madre había llegado la noche anterior y le había dicho que la llevaría junto a su padre a hacer las compras. Fueron al Callejón Diagon y compraron todo lo de la lista y una hermosa lechuza a la que Victoria llamó Mist. El 1 de septiembre se hizo esperar, pero finalmente llegó. Se dirigieron hacia la estación de Kings Cross. Ella llevaba el carrito con su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza. Tomo coraje y atravesó la barrera, aquello era incluso mejor que en sus sueños. Vio como sus padres saludaban a un hombre con una cicatriz en su frente y su esposa pelirroja, los Potter, supuso. El tiempo de subir al tren había llegado, asique subió sus cosas con ayuda de sus padres y junto con Scorpius buscó un compartimiento que estuviera vacío, en el camino Victoria se choco con un chico de cabello negro azabache algo alborotado y ojos marrones. Este se levantó y le dijo no muy agradablemente que mirara por donde caminaba. Ella, enojada le respondió que él era el que estaba corriendo sin mirar. Intercambiaron unas miradas de enojo y siguieron sus caminos; apenas antes de llegar al colegio sabía algo, ese chico no le agradaba.

El viaje en tren fue entretenido, conocieron a una chica, Dominique Weasley, que era muy agradable, y a sus primas Molly, Lucy y Rose. Según le habían contado, eran una familia numerosa.

Al llegar al castillo luego de ser conducidos por Hagrid a los botes, el profesor Longbottom les anunció que en breve comenzaría la ceremonia de selección. Ella no había pensado en absoluto en que casa estaría, su padre había sido Slytherin, al igual que sus padres y los padres de sus padres, quien sabe cuántas generaciones más, mientras que su madre había sido una Ravenclaw. Podría estar en alguna de las dos, o quizá en ninguna, lo único que sabía es que no quería estar en la misma casa que el chico con el que choco.

La ceremonia comenzó, el profesor Longbottom llamo a varios estudiantes:

_Cox, Charlotte: ¡Hufflepuff!_

_Diggle, Sean: ¡Gryffindor! _

_Harrison, Anna Marietta: ¡Ravenclaw!_

_Harrison, Martin Paul: ¡Hufflepuff!_

_Lynn, Marline: ¡Slytherin!_

_Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion: ¡Slytherin!_

_Potter, James Sirius: ¡Gryffindor! _

Estaba dicho, Victoria no quería ir a Gryffindor, por nada.

_Weasley, Dominique: ¡Slytherin!_

_Weasley, Lucy: ¡Ravenclaw!_

_Weasley, Molly: ¡Gryffindor!_

_Weasley, Rose: ¡Gryffindor!_

Luego el sombrero me nombro, y dijo mi segundo nombre, tuve que contenerme de no prenderlo fuego. Me senté, muy nerviosa, viendo como todos me contemplaban. Una voz dijo a mi oído:

_ La sangre Slytherin corre por tus venas desde el inicio. Tu alma es pura, mmh, si, tienes una mente muy buena, astucia e ingenio. Un destino muy valioso, tu alma es valiente, quiere aventuras, y vivir al máximo cada experiencia. Eres muy sabia para tu edad, la misma Rowena Ravenclaw te tendría un gran aprecio, pero tu destino está en Slytherin. Una perfecta Slytherin, diría yo. _

Luego escuche como grito para todo el gran comedor Slytherin, y esta mesa aplaudía y me daba una cálida bienvenida.


End file.
